winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Oh, I'm so sorry about that Rose :(!!! And thank you ^^ 09:24, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) DP Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I had school today :) At least I finished my homework so I now have computer time :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:52, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Arrgh It's soo bad and sad. There is this admin election... And I have to have a clean ban record. I can neeeeveer participate.....sob sob. Rose, I feel that we are abandoning Disney Princess Wiki and Disney Fairies Wiki. I've been working quite hard and I am active in four wikis. If you like, I could help you here, DP wiki and DF wiki. I sincerly say that I am NOT ANGRY or planning something horrible in your back. Through the days being left out by the world, even this wiki makes me feel alone. My friends hate me and even you... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BLOCK this copy-cat. compare her profile and mine. Hi there, Rose. Just wondering, why is the page Aisha has no grading template? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Okay.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Rose, is it okay to add characters from the comics? Like for example, Queen Electra. And can I change the pictures for the Pop Pixie episodes? And can I re-upload a new version of your picture of Constricting Vines??? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 15:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello :)! Umm... I'm sorry to interupt but, I am Rutchelle's friend, Chamice, that's my real name. She didn't asked me nor begged me for this but I really want you and her to get along. My other friend said rudely that you're acting like a seven-year-old child. But, I want you and her to be happy... Everyday when I asked her, "how are you, rutchelle". She always replies, "not in the mood... :(". I think you and her should get along. She also has problems like from someone mocking at her signature qoute and this StellaForever said that she was a f*ck*ng b*tch. I think you should get along right now, some people are being rude to her and nobody's there to tell, "Hey! Stop yelling and saying such harmful words to Rutchelle!" Forgive her, and she'll accept it, she said she will do anything just to make you and her friends again. Such as slapping, hurting herself. BTW, thisis n't fake, it's true. I'm Chamice, we're friendsin my RP account. Chamice, fairy of Charm! Sorry I Didn't Reply Early I didn't see u message Me And I Am Using The Pictures So i dont UnderStand Yay/No... I'm so happy to hear that Rose :D! Oh okay. Oh wow! They're so close :/ I'm sure you'll do well Rose, just feel confident and believe in yourself and you can get through it :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) BTW, could you please unlock Riven's page? I need to make some minor edits. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose ^^! How are you :3?? 04:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Don't feel nervous - everyone feels nervous at least once. Thanks :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. Just act friendly :) Anyway, GreekFreak would like to say hi on Disney Princess chat :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, why are you nervous Rose @@? Is something wrong?? 09:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Again Rose :)! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll be pass in your exams :)! Good luck <3 09:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :3!! And oh, okay. Bye, talk to you soon <3 09:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) That's okay Rose. Disney Princess chat? I'm watching the 5th Harry Potter movie, the Order of the Phoenix. It's a shame I still have 300 pages of the book left :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The Harry Potter movie I'm watching - the Order of the Phoenix. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:25, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I Am Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well at least you tried your best :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. I'm sure you haven't failed. Cool :) I have a holiday tomorrow, yay! Shame on Tuesday we start school swimming lessons... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I love Geography :)! Okay. At the moment I'm doing homework - I seem to have soo much. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh. It's my science homework - all I have to do is draw a diagram of our last experiement. Be right back, I have to eat my lunch - yummy pasta with buttered bread :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep! My friends from school just came then - they're selling yummy cookies :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, they're in girl scouts. I'm not though - I'm too busy already. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, scouts is where you go on camping trips and other activities such as cookie selling. You get to wear a uniform and go to special meetings. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's what scouts/girl guides are :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I just got back from shopping and I bought the first Harry Potter DVD :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't that fun to tell you the truth - quite boring actually. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I do, but today it was quite boring :P Yep, me too. In the Percy Jackson movie, instead of being 12, Percy and Annabeth are around 16 - 17 @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I wish the film adaptations were more similar to the books. I'm not sure if Nick thinks they're the president of the world, but I'm pretty sure they think they're quite a good children's television channel, which I agree with. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I don't mind Nick. Yes, their version of Winx Club isn't that popular, but they have shows like Victorious :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. It's been really cold here lately, only 16 degrees celsius :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I love the cold weather, it's really awesome :D! Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Twitter? :D --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 11:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Well, Rutchelle was chatting to her friend on Facebook and found out that FloraEnchantix1 hacked into Stella Sirenx's account and copied Winx Club Wiki has well as Stellamusa's wiki, Winx Club Magic Wiki. What should we do? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) How do they get enjoyment out of copying? They're not even writing it in their own words @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. A lot of them create wikis to make themselves and their friends admins... I don't mind being admin, but if you're admin on lots of wikis, it's a lot of work. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep - there sure is. Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, uh, Rose, is it? I hear you can make talkboxes. Can you please make me one? I don't really know how! Flame Princezz (talk) 03:51, June 3, 2013 (UTC) What information do ou need, Rose? (i can call you that, can't I?) [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NTA65bz ♦'Flame!'♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:NTA65bz ♦'Princezz of the Fire Nation!'♦] [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'Oldest Princezz of the Royal Fire Kingdom!'♦] 04:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose? Can you make me bloom, flora, stella, musa, tecna, aisha TBs? here's what I want (my template page's RLol): bloom tb: image: bloom_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: blue, sig: Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon's Flame!, time: Fire of Sirenix! flora tb: image: flora_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: limegreen, sig: Flora! Fairy of Nature!, time: Flower of Sirenix! stella tb: image: stella_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: blue, sig: Stella! Fairy of the Shining Sun!, time: Light of Sirenix! musa tb: image: musa_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: hotpink, sig: Musa! Fairy of Music!, time: Voice of Sirenix! tecna tb: image: tecna_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: lavender, sig: Tecna! Fairy of Technology!, time: Aura of Sirenix! aisha tb: image: aisha_1.png, colour: black, line, border, text colour: turquoise, sig: Aisha! Fairy of Waves!, time: Force of Sirenix! It's not to much is it? Thanks if you do! Riri _Lolly2000 04:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! How are you :3?? ^^ 07:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay then... Since you made me a new template page, can you merge RLol with Riri? Riri _Lolly2000 00:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ^^! By the way, how's your study going? Did you pass in your exams :D?? 04:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RoseXih ScarletX Didn't Use This Picture For Anything How did Roseforever edit the Flora page? It was supposed to be locked and only Admin are supposed to edit the page! EloiseWinx (talk) 05:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Em đã trở lại và ăn hại hơn xưa rồi đây, thông báo vs chị là Project Re:ReACT fail hoàn toàn, éo làm đc :v http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0yE0EBGwg4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPwIhzxOgTI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDVm05Yq5Jk Nghe mấy bài này cho bớt nóng :v Dạo này có gì hot ko vựi? Kể nghe nào, bik đâu giúp gì đc cái campaing đó Hi Rose, how are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) That's good. What happened to the Disney Princess wiki background? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Did you read my earlier sent message? EloiseWinx (talk) 05:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. I thought it was bit weird the background was black and creepy @@! Disney Fairies chat? I'll invite Fatimah too ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) She (Roseforever) forgot to make another edit on another part of that page EloiseWinx (talk) 05:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Rose, Rose, Rose! Look what I found :D! I found a clip from the Austin & Ally episode "Couples & Careers" where Austin asks Ally on a date after they play Clarinet Golf :D! I'm so excited, I really need to find the full episode. Well, here's the link: Austin & Ally - Couples and Careers Clip 2 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Dạo này nhìu người rời wiki ghê, nhìn tụi nó đi thấy nản quá, Winx Club càng rớt nhể, giờ phải làm tới campaign nữa chứ... Cái này vô phương, tui dở Văn, viết thế éo nào đc Ko lẽ vậy mà cha Igino vẫn ngồi yên đc hả trời, rút giấy phép Nick đê chớ ;v Sax, còn vụ này nữa chứ Phim càng dở, độ hay càng thấp, fan càng chán, wiki càng vắng, đở nổi tiếng càng tuột...mốt wiki mình vắng như chùa bà đanh mất :v Cái phim này cũng nuôi lớn cái tuổi thơ của tui mừ Ôm thì lúc nào chả ôm, always ôm :v Nè, bà bik nguyên cái bộ The Evillious Chronicles quay quanh về ai hem? Hey rose! Could you unlock Manuel's gallery page, I have to edit it. Thanks!BTW, how r u? :v, phũ vãi, mún ôm ai là quyền tui :v Vừa hỏi ông nội đó xong, giờ quay qua đó bà đây, kết quả cực kì sốc, éo phải quay quanh Miku, hay Rin Len, mà quay quanh....Gakupo (Gammon Octo) vs Luka (Elluka) :v Ngay từ mấy bài đầu đã có nêu tên Luka, Elluka đc giao nhiệm vụ thu thập các Kim Khí Đại Tội, làm protagonist của nhìu sự kiện, lúc con quỷ kiêu ngạo nhập vào Rin Len thì Elluka đã cứu Len, thu đại tội, nhân vật chính cmnr :v Gakupo thì ko hẳn là chính, tầm cỡ vựi thoy, éo có gì nói, nhưng sau này vai ổng lớn à We are in holidays now, but only my 6 year cousin havent gone on a trip somewere, along with me. Kind of lonely... Nghiêng cứu từng câu từng chữ của series đó đế, nhóm tui tính cos cái đó mừ Luka đc làm protagonist của 1 series lớn vl thế còn đòi gì nữa mm...I've been screen shoting Manuel, I think Roxy would be mad at me. I just got a new book bag which says Roxy every where. Roxy is a bag brand :P Cũng có cái hay của nó mừ, có mấy cái cos tụi nó hài lắm kìa Cos để thỏa niềm đam mê, đc làm nhân vật mình thích, để lôi nhân vật từ màn ảnh, từ trang giấy trắng mực đen ra ngoài đời, cũng có ý nghĩa lắm chứ https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/3543_242782942532190_2024924117_n.jpg yeah, too bad. BTW, I changed Manuel's infobox picture, if you wont mind. Bà thử đoán đi Hình thời trẻ trâu của con đó má Cô gái đó bạn tui Just curiouse, dont mean to be nosey, but why do you hate Rutchell? Hình cũ ấy mà VN mình ít cos Luka, đơn giản vì bộ Luka khó may, VN mình seo có trình, Rin Len vs Miku là nhìu Gakupo lần nào cos dễ bị gái dành giựt xé áo ghê là, đi cẩn thận dòm trc ngó sau mệt vl https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/534288_242786689198482_1274817036_n.jpg 13:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Please lock Manuel's gallery again :D:]] ra áo dài sườn xám may đồ cos , người ta nghĩ mình ra gì??? Mà cũng ko phải ko may đc nữa, mà là may ko chuẩn, may đồ kiểu đó, dễ bị thị phi lắm, cosplay làng VN thị phi nhìu lắm OK! BTW, I'll be leaving soon:. And seems you ignored my rutchell question :P. 13:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Tụi nó khoái vựi, lúc thì mắt ko to = mắt nhân vật, lúc thì đồ xấu, lúc thì wig rối, từa lưa hết á, nó sỉa xói mình lấy mấy chỗ xấu ra chửi hoài à Cos Luka đc là cos JBFs là nhìu à =))) Xin lỗi cô là bộ ACUTE vs magnet tụi nó cos rần rần kìa, fes nào cũng thấy lun á, riết giờ nó xuống hàng lun Cos VOCALOID tui chưa thấy ai cos Rimokon vs Tokyo Cyber Detectives Briaged bao giờ, cơ hội tốt, nhóm tui đang làm 2 PJ đó đê, làm PJ cũng phải giữa bí mật nữa, bị chiếm ý tưởng, đụng hàng, dễ nóng lém Ờ ha, bà cũng có quan tâm tới cosplay nhìu đêu Nè, tự nhận là otaku phải hem? Kể tên vài bộ anime hay cho tui nghe đi :3 Hi there! How are you? I'm fine, though I've been having a cold for 12 days. The 12 days of having thanks!BTW, has your exams started? Thanks you! Are you the oldest from your sisters and brothers? umm...could you wait?I'm sort of busy! Could you unlock the [[Winx page? I want to add something to a trivia section. you can lock it again :P thanks! Hi. I like your avatar. Will you help me when I need? I am new. MissUnknown13 (talk) 10:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Tui hỏi anime chứ ko phải manga :v, có bộ nào ngọt ngọt ko, vừa nghiền xong Black Rock Shooter vs Evangelion, toàn quýnh lộn, kể ra tháng này nghiền đc 6 bộ anime rùi: K-ON, Black Rock Shooter, Evangelion, Fate Zero, Fate stay night, Fairy Tails rùi, chậc, từ ngày làm cái nghề này coi anime nhìu gớm :v Vậy là cô là Otaku theo trường phái Mangaka nhỉ Vậy có bộ manga nào hay hem? Ừm, cũng đang rảnh, có chuyện gì hem? Hey sorry for the bad edits i thought that since crystal cage was used in the winx premiere special battle for magix i could use it and i dont know how u make those lines on the spell articles no the words like times when used or trivia but the lines below or above them.Funnysky21 (talk) 17:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC)FunnySky21Funnysky21 (talk) 17:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I am sorry. MissUnknown13 (talk) 02:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 Do you like Monster High Dolls? I have 2 of them. MissUnknown13 (talk) 02:44, June 12, 2013 (UTC)MissUnknown13 :v, nhờ chuyện gì? ACUTE thì seo? Cover ai nào ^^? @@ Trời ơi, cái gì mà nhìu giữ vậy @@ Sẽ cố gắng hết sức :v Hả, cái gì quà gì ở đây nữa @@ Ờ Ờ đc, chậc, nếu là quà thì phải làm đàng hoàng rùi :v Vợ gì, số tui FA làm gì có vợ :v, công chúa bỏ mình cmnr, đang sầu đời vụ đó đây Hi Rose :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Trời ơi, bó tay :v Miku ko phải vợ tui, chứ Rin, Lily, IA, Yukari, Haku, Neru, Meiko, Yuki quăng đêu??? I'm sick again. I got another cold from school. That makes three this winter :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Tui iu hết đó :3 Great idea Rose ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm there. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC)